1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mat structures to be constructed preferably of wood or wood products and a temporary roadway or platform lying upon soft ground formed from such mat structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of board mat constructions heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,970,037, 2,639,650, 2,652,753, 2,819,026, 2,912,909, 4,289,420, 4,462,712, 4,600,336, 4,875,800, 4,889,444 and 5,020,937. However, these various different forms of mat constructions, in many instances, do not provide sufficient ground traction between the mat constructions and the underlying ground surface and between the upper surface of the mat construction and a vehicle moving thereover. Furthermore, these previously known mat constructions may not be readily mass produced at low cost and the spacing of multiple transverse boards thereof spaced along the length of the mat require relatively precise spacing jigs in order to effect mass production. In addition, many of these previously known forms of mat constructions require extensive cleaning after each usage on soft ground and are difficult to correctly assemble when laying down a mat construction.